


Sam's Omega Grows Up

by MaraLynnCade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Breeding, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Exam, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraLynnCade/pseuds/MaraLynnCade
Summary: Continuation of "Sam's Omega". It's three years later. Dean has matured.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Jay! Come here, boy. That's a good dog." Dean reached down to pat the boxer/terrier mix upon the head. He stood in the open back doorway. "Did you do your business? Yeah, good boy. Come on. I've got a treat for you. Come on."

The pair advanced into the kitchen. Dean grabbed a homemade dog biscuit from the cookie jar he kept stocked on the counter. His 'sit' command brought instant obedience. "Good boy!" Dean lobbed the biscuit in a high arc. Jay timed his snatch perfectly, rising on his haunches, jaws snapping open and closed at just the right moment. Dean scratched between the upright ears as the dog chomped on his treat.

"I've got to go to work now. You be a good boy this afternoon and I'll be home soon." The dog cocked its head as it listened to the Omega. Dean patted the muscled neck. "I won't be gone long. I promise."

Jay leaned into the rub then moved off. He padded across the room to the dog bed tucked into a sunny alcove. He circled once, twice before dropping his rear end then settling down for a nap.

 

Dean left the house, locking the rear door after himself. Silently he vowed that they'd go for a run in the park when he returned home. Sam would tell him that it wasn't necessary, that he took good care of their dog companion. They had talked about it. Sam had assured Dean time and again that he had nothing to feel guilty about. It was Sam's decision. One that he would have made sooner or later. It was the responsible choice after all. Dean knew it but he couldn't help that he felt guilty. He knew it was because of him that Jay had had to be neutered.

Dr. Miles said a responsible pet owner spayed or neutered their pet. According to the vet, it was healthier for the animal, made the pet more trainable and prevented unwanted puppies and kittens from being born. Dean shook his head as he pressed a hand to his flat abdomen. How could puppies and kittens ever not be wanted? He was empty. Had been empty for so long. He ached for his puppies, even though it had been more than three years since they were grown and gone. 

Dean sighed as he headed into the garage. The ache was normal, Dr. Miles said. It had eased with time. It would disappear when Sam impregnated him, she promised. Then he would grow a big strong Alpha baby for Sam. Soon. That day was coming very soon. Dean guided his ten speed out of the garage. He straddled the bike and strapped on his helmet. He checked his watch. He had lots of time to get to the clinic. Today, he decided as he set off down the driveway, today he would ask Dr. Miles for a check up. It had been more than two months since his last. Maybe...

He pedaled hard, moving quickly down the quiet residential street. There weren't any people out and about today. Most of the neighbors were undoubtedly at work or school. Doing something useful. Living own their lives. Traffic picked up as he turned onto the feeder street. Dean stayed alert. He was careful to obey the rules of the road as he pedaled along. He knew Sam worried about him. Sam probably would have preferred that his Omega stay safely at home but Dr. Miles had encouraged Sam to give Dean some freedom, to let him grow. And both realized that it was better for the young Omega to be active rather than to sit home alone, pining for his puppies. Together they had worked out a happy compromise. Each afternoon that Sam worked, Dean biked to the Vet's clinic where he helped care for the doctor's patients.

Dean was pedaling along the commercial road now. Traffic was steady but there was a bike lane for his use. Dean loved the freedom that his bike provided. Sam had taught him all the rules for safety. A big yellow bus passed Dean. He looked up in time to see young faces pressed to the windows. He heard bright bursts of laughter from the kids inside. Were they laughing at him?, Dean wondered. He pedaled harder. It didn't matter. Dean didn't go to school. He never had. He had learned to read and do basic math from the computer games Charlie gave him. He knew enough that he could handle recipes so he could cook for Sam and Jay. Sam was proud of him, pleased that he had learned so much. Sam said that proved he was intelligent and could learn whatever he wanted to study. Dean thought Sam was biased. Sam loved him so he always thought everything about Dean was great, was perfect. Dean knew it wasn't true. Omegas didn't need to learn things. Omegas were only needed for knotting and breeding.

And Sam wouldn't breed him. Dean ached from his emptiness. Pedaling as hard as he could, Dean arrived at the Vet clinic a half hour early. He was a bit winded but felt better after the exercise. Having worked off some of his frustrations, he could look forward to his afternoon tending the animals.

Dean dismounted his bike. He secured it in the rack with a cable lock. He took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair to reorder it. Just as he started for the door, a big baby blue Cadillac turned into the parking lot. Dean smiled, recognizing the client as she pulled into the handicapped parking place.

The clinic's door swung open. A bearded man wearing sunglasses and a quilted flannel jacket exited with a Rottweiler on a choke collar and a heavy short chain. The dog was large, well muscled, an in tact male. It sniffed the air. It caught Omega scent. It's attention riveted on Dean. The owner cursed under his breath. He yanked sharply on the short leash, called the big male to attention and moved forward. He barely took note of the others in the parking lot.

 

"Mrs. Barton, hello!" The boy greeted the octogenarian as he opened her car door. "May I help you with Primrose?"

"Oh, thank you, Dean!" The old woman shrieked. She was nearly deaf, so of course she spoke loudly so she could be heard. "Carry her gently. It's nearly her time. The poor darling. She just can't get comfortable!"

Dean gently lifted the pregnant toy poodle from its carrier. He cuddled the tiny dog to his chest, one hand supporting the swollen belly. Dean's eyes drifted shut as he savored the fluttering movements of the pups within.

"I don't know how I let myself be talked into doing this to my poor baby." Mrs. Barton moaned as she maneuvered her way out of the driver's door. Cane in hand, she walked besides Dean and precious Primrose as they made their way into the clinic.

Neither noticed the bearded man who watched their progress. The sunglasses effectively hid the avarice in his eyes. The clinic door swung shut as the man smiled. His lips moved to form as single word.

"Dean!"  
,


	2. Chapter 2

Dean changed the bedding for the beagle, a patient because of a hit and run accident on the highway. Both hind legs were immobilized by fiberglass casts, making it nearly impossible for the dog to keep its bed clean and dry. The dog strained to lick his hands, grateful for the fresh bedding and the gentle handling.

"I know, little one, it's not your fault. You can't hold it forever." He ran a comforting hand over the hound. "After a few more days, you'll be feeling stronger. We'll get you up then for some exercise. Soon you'll be out running again. Doc Jody says you're going to be good as new. He scratched the tri-colored belly, pleased to see the enthusiastic wagging of the dog's tail. "Yeah, you're feeling better, aren't you? That's a good girl. You take it easy. I'll be back tomorrow."

It was after hours at the clinic now. All the patients and their owners were long gone. The staff had all left too. All except Dean and Dr. Miles. Dean paused outside the doctor's office. He hated to interrupt her work but he needed to know... He rapped politely on the closed door.

"Come on in, Dean." Called the familiar, friendly voice. Jody tilted her head as the Omega entered. Yeah, she'd been expecting this after hours request for a week or more. "Something I can do for you?"

Dean blushed, suddenly shy even though the Vet was one of his closest friends. He had a lot riding on this. He swallowed hard and said what he'd come for. "I was hoping you'd, um, you know, do an exam. Maybe you haven't noticed but I've grown some- a lot actually. I'm taller than Charlie now. I've put on more weight too. I'm stronger too. I work out with Sam almost everyday." Dean rambled on nervously. "I'll never be as big or as strong as Sam. I mean he's really built! But I'm not a kid any more."

Jody smiled in sympathy. She knew the intervening years had been difficult for the young Omega. And for his Alpha. It was evidence of their love and commitment that they had delayed breeding the past three years.

"I have noticed your recent growth spurt, Dean. And I'd be happy to check you over. Do you want to do it now? Or schedule an appointment and come back with Sam?"

"Now, please!" Dean jumped at the opportunity. "Sam's working the graveyard shift this month plus he had to testify in court today. I don't know when he'd be available. And I," he blushed again.

"And you can't wait another moment. I understand. Come on, let's go to the exam room."

 

The procedure was well known to both. Dr. Miles had done regular check ups over the years. She was Dean's physician of record since legally he was still designated as an inter species carrier. That would change when Sam inseminated him with an Alpha baby. 

Dean, clad only in his white cotton briefs, stepped onto the scales. Jody toggled the weights back and forth. Satisfied, she adjusted the caliper to rest at the top of his head. Dean stood rigid, resisting the nervous need to fidget, lest the movement effect the readings. 

"Well, you are right. You've put on almost five pounds since your last check up, four months ago. And you've grown three inches. That officially puts you at 5'2" and 103 lbs. That's still on the lower end of the Omega growth chart. But you are in the normal range for a mature Omega." Jody flipped over to the lab reports. "Your lab work looks good. No anemia. No vitamin deficiencies."

"I've been taking my pills everyday." Dean contributed eagerly. He remembered that Doc Jody long ago had said he should weigh at least 100lbs. to to carry an Alpha baby. Soon, maybe soon, he wouldn't be empty any more. Without waiting to be told, Dean slipped off his briefs and climbed onto the exam table. He dropped his shoulders, spread his knees and waited for Jody to continue the examination.

"Pressure now." It was the standard warning that the Vet gave as the speculum was slid into his channel. "More pressure." She warned as she activated the device to begin the interior examination.

"The contraceptive shield is still in place. No sign of the stitches tearing." The vet had had to replace the device fitted over the Omega's cervix twice already. "Any discomfort or pain?"

"Nope." Dean reported, knowing better than to lie to his doctor.

"No tears." The Vet continued, as she inspected the walls of his channel. "No scarring." She was pleased to see that despite an active Alpha/Omega relationship, Sam had never injured Dean. "Everything looks good." Jody released the speculum and removed the device. A gentle hand on Dean's hip kept him still. "Hold your position, Dean. We're going to do an ultrasound."

"Why?" Dean questioned with a confused frown. This wasn't part of the usual procedure. Dean knew that the Vet could see puppies and kittens inside their carrier using an ultrasound machine. But Dean knew he was empty. So empty.

"This will let me determine how your uterus and ovaries are developing." Jody explained as she lubed the wand. "Keep still." With a gentle hand she slid the diagnostic tool in, rotating the wand as she studied the screen. After several minutes, she removed the wand and wiped the excess lube from Dean's crack. "That's it. You can get dressed now." 

Dean moved quickly, jumping off the table to dress while Jody was busy updating his file. He held his tongue, desperate to know what the veterinary had to say but too polite to distribute her concentration.

"Everything looks good, Dean. The ultrasound showed only one ovarian follicle ripening. Your uterine lining is thickening. Hormones levels are elevated but not at peak yet. I would estimate that you will begin your next estrus in three or four weeks."

"Will I have to be locked in the belt again?" Dean asked sullenly. He didn't want to be difficult but he was not happy with that prospect. Dean had suffered through seven heats since his last litter. For each, Doc Jody had recommended the use of the chastity belt well before his cycle began as an extra safeguard against impregnation. Dean had suffered greatly through each heat. As had Sam.

"In my opinion there is no medical reason to forego breeding at this time."

The young Omega's face lit up with a megawatt grin. "Really?"

Jody smiled, sharing in his happiness. "Really. Of course, Sam will have some say in this. He may think now isn't the right time to start your family. You two need to discuss this and decide. If Sam agrees, I can remove the shield next week. You should wear the belt for three, maybe four days until the cervical sutures have healed. After that you can resume normal relations. I would expect that you will conceive before the estrus peaks."

Dean sat motionless, his hands spread over his flat belly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Come on, kid." Jody broke into his abstraction. "Let's close up the shop. We'll load your bike in my truck and I'll drive you home. I don't think your head is focused on safe biking right now."

 

From the hardware store parking lot across the street from the vet clinic, greedy eyes kept watch. In the back of the waiting van, the Rottweiler whined, impatient to be out of the transport crate's confines. "It's okay, Bruno. Can't be much longer." 

Maybe this was just a waste of time, the man thought. He was tired too. And hungry. But he couldn't help the thought that this chance encounter was meant to be. He had been lucky in the past. Even though the police had raided his place, he had never been caught. And the raid hadn't kept him out of business for long. It certainly paid to have friends in the right places. In just a couple of weeks he had found a new, better location and had his breeding stock back. All of them- Freddie, Jessie, the studs, even his favorite pussyboys. All of them but Dean. And now here, just by chance, was his lost Omega, healthy and strong. And if Bruno's interest was any indication, ripe for breeding!

The way he saw it Dean owed him a litter, at least one. That thought kept his eyes glued to the clinic. Only one vehicle remained in the small parking lot and only the Omega's bike chained to the rack. His wayward Omega had to leave sooner or later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean nearly bounced as he left the clinic. His mind raced as he thought of telling Sam the news. They could finally start their family. The years of waiting were over. Thank God, the long wait was over! A baby, they could have a baby! He could have Sam's baby...

"Earth to Dean! Are you you with me, kiddo?" Doctor Jody Miles waved a hand in the Omega's face, snapping her fingers to get his attention. She hopped up into the bed of her pickup. "Let's get this loaded and get you home."

Dean pulled his concentration back to the here and now. He quickly undid the cable securing his bike and lifted it up to Jody's helping hands. With a bit of chagrin, Dean had to admit that without her assistance, he wouldn't have been strong enough to do it alone. Dean shrugged it off. It didn't matter. If Jody hadn't insisted on driving him home, he wouldn't have had to lift the bike. He was big enough and strong enough to do what mattered--to have Sam's baby.

Dean nearly skipped as he circled around to the passenger side. Shaking her head in amusement, Jody hopped down and got behind the steering wheel.

 

Across the street, the impatient man nodded with satisfaction. The wait was finally over. He started his van. It was to his advantage the Vet was chauffeuring the little omega. It would be easier to tail the red pickup than trail after the kid on a bike. "Time to move, Bruno. Let's roll."

 

It was a simple matter to pull out after the Vet's truck. Traffic was moving well. He followed a car or two back and sweated each time they approached a stoplight. After a couple of miles, the doctor hit her directional and pulled into the left lane to turn into a residential neighborhood. Internationally, the van drove past as the pickup waited for oncoming traffic to clear. A half block down the van pulled into the turn lane. A gap in oncoming traffic allowed the driver to turn into a gas station. He swung around the pumps to exit on the other side, headed back the other way.

The van driver turned right onto the residential feeder street, just in time to see the red truck turn right three blocks ahead. The van sped forward to turn at the same intersection. He drove cautiously, eyes alert for another glimpse of the red pickup. 

There. The truck was backed into the driveway of a well kept Arts and Craft bungalow. The van cruised by, slow enough to check out the situation without attracting undue attention. The Omega stood there, supporting his bike while talking to the Vet. Just as the van passed, the lady vet reached out, laughing as she ruffled the Omega's hair. In his rear view mirror, he watched as the red pickup drive off. 

 

"When is Sam due home?" Jody asked.

"He had to testify in court today, before his shift even began. He said not to expect him until midnight." Dean blushed, thinking of making a baby with Sam. "He's got tomorrow off."

"Well he may want to sleep in. I'll give him a call in the afternoon. That will give you a chance to talk first. If Sam or you have any questions, feel free to call me at home. If Sam agrees we can remove the shield Monday. How does that sound?"

"The best!" Dean gushed.

"One step at a time, kiddo." The Vet reached over and tousled the sandy hair. "Sam has to agree first. Now have a good dinner and get some rest. You've had a an exciting day."

"I promised Jay a run in the park first." Dean smiled and waved goodbye. "See you Monday, Doc!"

 

"Come on, Jay! It'll be getting dark soon. Let's go for our run." Dean clipped on the leash. He led the mixed breed from the house, locking the door after them. The pair started off at an easy jog.

The bearded man went on alert. He hadn't expected to see his wayward Omega again tonight. He had parked down the block in front of a convenient 'House for Sale'. He had been sitting there just considering the possibilities. It must be true that when it rained, it poured. Obviously it was meant to be...

The man watched as the pair took off jogging toward the van. He could snatch the kid right now. The mutt would be no match for Bruno. The Omega was nicely grown but still slightly built. He could overpower him without much trouble. The man did a quick scan of the neighborhood. Too public. Someone might be watching. Someone might interfere. 

The boy and dog jogged past. He watched as the pair picked up speed as they crossed the intersection. The man shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to do some more surveillance. He started the van, swung into a driveway and turned around. 

Careful, he cautioned himself. Not too fast, not too slow. Don't want to spook them. Don't want to attract any attention. The Omega turned right. The pair was running at a good pace now. They passed a sign designating a neighborhood green space. Feeling more confident, the bearded man accelerated to pass the jogging pair. Now, he thought, all he had to do was find a good spot to wait. He would be patient. If he was lucky his wayward Om would be back where he belonged tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulled in a deep breath. It felt great to be out running with Jay. Despite the late hour, the weather was warm but not too hot. The sun was poised just above the tree tops now, already coloring the sky a vivid blend of pinks, purples and oranges. The trees cast deep shadows that turned the familiar park into the mysterious. The patches of shade felt good, cooling Dean's sweaty skin just enough that he stayed refreshed. In fact he felt he could run forever. As long as he kept running, he felt he might be able to hold the giddiness of his news for Sam at bay. They could start their family. Dean did a little leap of joy mid stride, startling Jay into a happy yelp.

From the shadows ahead came an answering volley of deep barks. Dean slowed, surprised to realize that he and Jay were not the only ones in the park. At this hour, the kids and families were usually at home having dinner. Seldom was any one else here during their evening runs. Jay rushed on, curious and eager to play. 

"Bruno! Here boy! Bruno come!" Came a male voice in the distance.

A large black and brown dog, a Rottweiler approached. Dean froze. He called Jay to heel, concerned by the large dog's steady approach. Something about the strange dog raised Dean's alarms. He frowned, puzzling at his reaction. Normally he wasn't intimidated by a new animal. He got on well with all animals. A new one was just an opportunity to make a new friend. 

At his side, Jay whined, his body tense. Dean dropped a hand to the boxer/terrier's head, soothing his friend. "Your dog is here, mister." Dean called in his loudest voice. "Call him off." Keeping an eye on the Rottweiler, Dean took up the slack in Jay's leash. He took a couple steps backwards. It worried him that the dog was staring at him rather than Jay. That the big dog was sniffing the air and salivating.

Dean took another step backwards as a man stepped from the shadows. "Stand down, Bruno. Sit." The Rottweiler looked back at its master then obeyed.

Dean sighed with relief. He was pleased to see the stranger step up beside the big dog. "Thanks, mister. You know, he shouldn't be off leash. Park rules are all dogs should be on leashes. Best for their safety and others. Plus you need to clean up..."

"Is that how you say hello, Dean?"

Dean frowned, confused. "Do I know you? I don't recognize you from the neighborhood. I'm sorry ..."

"Cut the games. Are you telling me you don't remember the guy who helped you get your first litter?"

Dean's frown deepened "Bobby?" 

"Yeah, kid. Good to see you again." The man stepped closer, the Rottweiler at his side. "It's been awhile, kid. You're looking good." The man eyed him up and down, making a slow circle around the young Omega. Dean was nicely grown, a good size for a breeder. Bobby smiled to himself, thinking that if he bred the Omega now, the kid would likely carry litters of ten or twelve pups. Dean's first litter had netted him $8000. That second litter that had been stolen should have brought in two to three times that amount. Knowing he would soon be able to recoup the loss, had Bobby feeling confident. "Someone has been taking good care of you. That's good. Real good. I'm glad to see you kid."

Dean didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Bobby about Sam, his wonderful Alpha. He wanted to tell Bobby and the world that soon he would be carrying Sam's baby, a baby that he would never have to give away. But he remembered that Sam had said Bobby was wrong and bad to breed him when he was just a kid. Sam wanted to put Bobby in jail. Dean remembered how Bobby had sold his first litter and sent his puppies away without even letting him him kiss them goodbye. Dean didn't know what to tell Bobby. And he didn't like the look in the man's eye. Something wasn't right, Dean decided. Bobby shouldn't be here. Why was he here after all these years? Suddenly suspicious, Dean wanted to be home with Sam, where he felt safe and his life was good.

"We have to go." Dean said, easing away with Jay.

"Oh, don't go running off. It's been ages since I've seen you. Tell me about your life. What happened to Diablo's litter that you were carrying? How many pups did you whelp?"

"Six." Dean answered torn between pride and trepidation. "They're all living with their forever families now." Pride surged to the fore. "Smoke is a hero. Last month he saved two kids from a burning house. The mayor gave him a medal. Maybe you saw that in the news."

"Yeah, I remember hearing about that." Bobby lied. He didn't give a rat's ass about the news. But he could play along. "Hey, how about I give you a ride home and you tell me all about your pups?" Bobby stepped up, real close, making Dean even more nervous. 

"No, that's okay. We need to finish our run." Dean answered, eager to be away from this man from his past. Plus suddenly he realized, he didn't want Bobby to know where he and Sam lived. He took a step away just as a hard hand came up to grip his shoulder. 

"Oh now, kiddo, is that any way to treat an old friend. We got lots of catching up to do. Come on, my vehicle is right over here." Bobby swung him around to face the shadows.

"No, I don't want to go with you." Dean said firmly, holding his ground.

"But I'm afraid I must insist!" Bobby growled, twisting Dean's right arm to his back while seizing the left, to goose walk him toward the van. Jay growled in defense of his friend, barked in protest. He sprang up to sink his teeth in the plaid flannel sleeve. Bobby howled in pain and kicked the dog in its belly as it clung to his arm. "Bruno, sic'em!"

The Rottweiler went into attack mode. It lunged for Jay. Large jaws closed on the smaller dog's neck. Jay whined in pain but held on. Bruno planted its feet and put its greater weight into the fight. Shaking its head and the smaller dog in its grasp, Bruno broke Jay's hold on Bobby's arm.

Angry growls, pained yelps and the sound of a vicious fight followed. Jay sounded high pitched yelps of pain. Dean struggling to free himself from Bobby's hard hands, froze at the cry. "Don't hurt Jay!"

"Call off your mutt!" Bobby sneered into his ear. "Call him off or Bruno will tear him to shreds." 

Dean knew that Jay was no match for the Rottweiler. Already he was bleeding from several wounds. Jay had neither the size nor the strength to best the other dog. But the mixed breed wouldn't back down from trying to protect him. Even if it was a hopeless attempt. Desperate to save his friend, Dean made his choice. Jay shouldn't suffer because of his mistakes.

"Jay, down. Lay down. Stay!" With a whimper, the smaller dog gave up, settling to the ground as best it could while still in the larger dog's jaws.

The Rottweiler maintained its grip although it sensed the surrender of its opponent. Bobby watched dispassionately. When he was satisfied that the fight had left both the mutt and the Omega, he ordered his dog to release. "Bruno, off." Bobby shifted to a more secure grip. "Smart choice, Dean baby. You behave yourself now and you won't get hurt. Remember bruises don't look good on camera." Bobby strong armed the young Omega into the van. Bruno's transport cage was open and waiting for his prize. "Don't worry little om, I've got some great studs eager to service you."


	5. Chapter 5

The cage door clanged as Bobby slammed it shut. He spared a thought to wish for a padlock to guarantee the Omega stayed in its place but the truth was he'd never needed one before this. He preferred his Omega breeders young and gullible. And his studs were always more than willing to knot an available hole. One step at a time, Bobby counseled himself. He had his lost Omega back, a bit reluctant and uncooperative, but he'd take care of that eventually. A little attitude adjustment was all the kid needed.

Bobby snagged a spare leash from his stash of supplies. With a bit of creativity he secured the cage door. It wasn't as strong as a Yale lock but he just had to make it back to the farm. There he could lock the Om away until he opted to cooperate. Bobby smiled to himself. Fortune favored the bold, he thought. "Bruno!" He summoned the stud before he rolled the van's door shut. Bobby positioned the panting Rottweiler in front of the cage door. "Guard!"

Dean shifted in the tight confines of the cage. He settled on his knees, sitting back on his heels. His head brushed the top of the cage. It wasn't luxurious but it wasn't too uncomfortable. Dean stared out at the sharp eyed dog. There was blood, Jay's blood, on its muzzle. Dean shook his head, trying to make sense of what had just happened. It had all happened so fast. One minute he and Jay were jogging and everything was great then... Dean fought back a surge of panic. His hands gripped the mesh door. It didn't budge. The Rottweiler growled a warning.

"Settle down, kiddo. We'll be home soon." Bobby boasted as he moved to the driver's seat. 

"No! Please, Bobby let me go! I have to go home to Sam! Sam will be worried. I have to take care of Jay. He's hurt. I have to-"

"You have to shut your damn trap! " Bobby started the van and put it in gear. "Behave yourself!"

"I want Sam!" Dean whimpered, more to himself than his captor.

"Ain't that just too bad. Your Sam ain't here. And I am." Bobby pulled onto the road, feeling very pleased with himself. He thought briefly of putting the injured mutt out of its suffering. But Dean was so tender hearted, it would only make matters worse. The van pulled out of the park, leaving Jay bleeding at the side of the road.

 

The vintage Impala turned into the driveway. Sam slowed the car's progress as the garage door rolled up. Shifting the transmission into neutral, Sam turned off the engine and killed the lights. He paused a moment to appreciate the quiet. It had been a long day but a good one. His testimony in court had helped to convict a pimp who preyed on underage runaways. And he managed to close another case during his night shift. Sometimes being one of the good guys wasn't a bad job.

Sam left the car and the garage with the day's newspaper tucked under his arm. He'd read it already of course. Dean didn't care much about the national or local news but he enjoyed reading the comics and the challenge of the puzzle page. Walking toward the back door, Sam frowned at the dark house. He was surprised and more than a little disappointed. Dean usually waited up for him when he pulled a late shift. 

Unlocking the back door, Sam stepped into the kitchen. He flicked on the lights, before opening the fridge to snag a beer. Hmm, he grunted, surprised to see that Dean hadn't roasted the chicken as he had planned. Sam had been anticipating a midnight snack. Oh well, maybe his Omega had had a tiring day. That would explain the dark house and lack of welcoming committee as well. Sam grabbed some sandwich fixings as he realized that Jay hadn't shown up to greet him either. He shook his head, thinking that he and Dean would have to have another talk about the Omega sleeping with the dog. Even though the dog was neutered, there were too many uncomfortable memories there for Sam. He had thought that they saw eye to eye on that.

Sam shrugged, taking an Alpha-sized bite of his ham sandwich. He shouldn't complain. Life with Dean was damn near perfect. And if he was any judge of the situation, it was soon to get even better. Dean had recently experienced a growth spurt, adding both weight and height to his slight frame. Maybe, Sam thought as he took another bite, he should ask Jody to check Dean over again. The kid had grown a lot in the last three years. Just the thought of his sweet Omega had Sam hardening in his pants. He sipped his beer. Maybe it wasn't food he was hungry for, after all, Sam decided as he drained the last of his beer. He tidied the kitchen- he wasn't an inconsiderate, lazy Alpha- and went in search of his Omega. A bit of cuddling, some loving words and gentle touches were sure to stoke Dean's interests even if the kid was dead tired. Sam smiled in anticipation.

 

His cock was rock hard as Sam mounted the stairs. He couldn't think of anything but Dean now. The memory of how the little Omega looked the first time he saw him always got him hot. Dean had been all spindly arms and legs with that big beautiful belly peeking out from his beneath his tee shirt. Sam hadn't known it until that moment but he was undeniably turned on by a pregnant belly, at least Dean's pregnant belly. The kid had been the ultimate dichotomy-- innocence and sensuousness in one gorgeous package. Dean had been irresistible-- a temptation for which it was worth risking his career.

Sam eased the bedroom door open. He didn't bother with the light. It surprised him to that the bedroom drapes were not drawn. The street lamp shone in through the dormer window illuminating the neatly made, empty bed.

"Dean?" Sam called, thinking the Omega was in the bathroom. Then he realized that Jay was no where to be seen as well. Something was wrong. Sam turned and vaulted down the stairs. He hit the lights for the living room. Everything looked normal. Sam scanned for a note, a message, anything that might explain Dean's absence. He checked the phone's answering machine, thinking, hoping that maybe Dean had got a emergency call from a neighbor to babysit or pet sit. The kid was always willing to help. Nothing.

Sam returned to the kitchen. He scoured every surface looking for a clue to Dean's whereabouts. Nothing. Sam turned on every light in the house but found not a single clue. Frustrated, desperate he stepped out onto the front porch. He checked the front door, the mailbox for a message. Again there was nothing. 

Sam scanned the neighborhood. All the houses were dark and quiet. He ran both hands through his hair, tempted to pull it out by the roots as his sense of foreboding escalated. What could he, what should he do? He had to find Dean! His mind screamed, now! Sam pulled in a huge lungful of fresh air. He forced the panic surging through his body down and out. He was a cop, damn it! Think! Think!

He could canvas the neighborhood but that would take time, time Dean might not have. Start with what you know. Work from there. Take it step by step. Don't panic! Think! Sam pulled his cell phone from the back pocket of his khakis. He scrolled through his contacts and hit the call button.

The phone rang twice, three times before a groggy female voice answered. "Dr. Miles. What's your emergency?"

"Jody, it's Sam. Is Dean with you? Dean's not home."

"Geez! Sam, it's nearly 2 a.m. I know I told Dean you could call if you had questions but... Wait. What did you say? What do you mean, Dean's gone?"

"He's gone. I've searched the house. No message. Nothing is disturbed. But there's no sign of Dean."

"What about Jay?" The Vet asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Jay?" Sam gasped, confused by the question. "He's gone too. But it's Dean...."

Jody broke in. "I drove Dean home. He was taking Jay for a run in the park. Maybe something happened..."

"I'll check it out. Thanks, Jody." Sam took off, running for the garage.

Jody wasn't sure if the connection was still live but she shouted into her receiver, "I'm coming. They might be hurt. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She slammed the phone down to pull on the first clothes at hand. She had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you know the situation Bobby has Dean and is thinking of breeding him. Does he succeed? What stud would Bobby choose for his wayward Omega? Does Sam find Dean? Before the breeding? After? During? I'm listening for your input.
> 
> I'm hosting Turkey day so I won't be writing for a few days. Give me your thoughts on Dean's situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Once he had a clue where to look, Sam found Jay almost immediately. The mixed breed was lying at the edge of the road in a tree screened section of the local park. Braking the the Impala to a halt, he angled the car to illuminate the area. Sam feared the worst as he jumped out to check on his pet.

"Easy, fella. Take it easy." Sam stroked the beloved mutt's head as he assessed the damage. A flap of muscle hung from the dog's flank. More tears and puncture wounds, most likely from bites covered the downed body. Blood, dried and fresh, darkened the brown fur. Sam ran a gentle hand over the rib cage. He detected the slight rise and fall of respiration and the sharp angles of broken ribs. Jay whimpered, expressing his pain. Sam stripped off his shirt to cover the dog. Basic first aid. Keep the injured calm and warm. Call for assistance.

Sam fished his phone out from his pocket. He wiped a smear of blood from the screen, from his hand onto his khakis. He steeled his muscles, a cop didn't go weak kneed at the sight of blood. Sam hit the contact for Jody just as approaching headlights shone in the distance. The phone went unanswered as the red pickup screeched to a halt beside the Impala.

"I'm here." Jody shouted, scrambling out of the cab. "How is he? Any sign of Dean?" She ran for the covered animal, her emergency kit bouncing against her hip.

"It's bad." Sam choked out as he cut the phone contact. "Take care of him. Please." As Jody knelt, Sam felt a surge of relief. Jay wasn't his problem now. Jody would do everything she could for his pal. Now Sam could concentrate on Dean. He had to find Dean. Sam reactivated his phone and hit Cas' number.

 

The forensic team worked methodically over the area. Portable lights and a half dozen squad car headlights lit the scene. A dark patch at the edge of the road was only reminder of Jay's suffering. Jody had removed the injured dog for emergency treatment. He had lost a lot of blood. The Vet estimated he had a 50/50 chance of survival if he could hold on until she got him to her clinic. 

Sam couldn't think of that now. He paced the sidelines as the team did what they could, gathering evidence, looking for clues. More than a dozen other police officers were fanned out searching the five acres of the park. Sam could hear them calling Dean's name as they swept the ground with high intensity lights in a grid search. More officers were doing a house to house canvas of the neighborhood. Sam felt completely helpless, worthless. He wanted to be out there finding Dean. But Castiel insisted he stay at hand, available if they needed him. Sam wrung his hands together. He had to find Dean. He had to rescue Dean but he had no idea how or where to look for his beloved Omega.

The sky was beginning to brighten as Captain Castiel stepped away from the knot of reporting officers. He looked over at his friend. Desperation and exhaustion were etched across those handsome features. Castiel felt for his buddy. He knew his friend loved the young Omega. And it was easy to see how devastating his disappearance was. Castiel could sympathize. Over the years he had gotten to know Dean. He considered the young Omega a friend. He had a stake in finding him too.

Sam snapped to attention as Castiel headed in his direction. Finally. "Cas, please, man, tell me you've found him."

The dark head moved slowly from side to side. "Sorry, Sam." He saw the impact of his words. He had sworn to keep his friend informed and up to date, in exchange for Sam's promise not to go off on his own, half cocked. "Forensics has identified the tracks. They were made by a truck or van. Used on thousands of vehicles. Nothing unique or traceable. Nothing from the sweep of the park either. There are no security cameras. We had a bit of luck in the neighborhood canvas." Castiel put out his hands, gesturing Sam to stand down. "There's a lady, four doors from the park entrance. She has a surveillance system for her yard." Castiel shrugged, scratching his head. "Kids have been picking her flowers. She's royally pissed because we 'boys in blue', as she puts it won't do anything." He waved that aside. "Anyway, her cameras caught Dean with Jay jogging by at 18:37. A dark Chevy van, older model, navy blue or black- tape is only black and white- passed less than 40 seconds later. Ten minutes later the van is recorded leaving, unfortunately the angle doesn't show the license plate. Dean is not recorded exiting the park." Castiel repeated the placating gesture. "We're compiling a list of matching vehicles- but as you might expect, it will be long. It will take time and lots of manpower to check it out."

Sam buried both hands in his hair. He gripped the strands, pulling to the point of pain to maintain control. He nodded, acknowledging the information Cas had shared. There was no doubt in his mind that Dean had been kidnapped. "Have you issued a missing person bulletin?"

The Captain shook his head sadly. "Sam, you know the regs as well as I do. I can't do that. Officially Dean is an Omega breeder, not an Alpha carrier. You and I know differently, but to the legal system, Dean is property, not a person."

"Damnit, Cas! I have to find him!"

"I know, buddy. I promise you, we'll do everything that we can to find Dean. The whole force knows this is personal. And a priority. You are not in this alone, Sam."

Sam hung his head. He appreciated the support of his Captain and his fellow officers. He really did. But weighing on his mind, on his heart was the reality that Dean was alone and in danger. Dean was an Omega who's Alpha had failed to protect him. It was all Sam's fault. He had failed. But Dean was paying the price.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean tensed as the van slowed. He braced himself as his center of gravity shifted with the vehicle's turn. A left turn. This was the fifth turn that Bobby had made. The first was a right, another right, then a left, a long straight fast stretch, then a right, now another left. Dean recited the pattern under his breath, right, right, left, straight, then right, now left. If he got free -somehow- maybe, maybe he could find his way back to the park, his way back home to Sam. 

He had to get free. He had to find a way. He had to fight, Dean decided. He didn't have to protect Jay anymore. Dean felt his fear surge at the thought of his injured friend. He battled down the panic. He couldn't help Jay or find his way back to Sam if he was scared stupid. Sam would expect better from him. Dean lifted his head, scrubbed the tears from his cheeks. He wasn't a dumb kid anymore. He knew what was right and what was wrong now. Sam had taught him that. He knew that Sam loved him. Bobby didn't. Bobby only wanted to use him. Bobby wanted to make money off of his body and his pups. Dean firmed his resolve. He didn't want to be Bobby's omega. He would fight to get free, to go back to Sam.

He had to get free, Dean repeated over and over inside his head, he had to go home to Sam. The vehicle slowed again. Another left turn. The van tilted precariously, jostling Dean against the back of the cage. As he scrambled to right himself, Dean went over the pattern again, right, right, left, straight, right, left, left, climbing. It must be a hill, he thought. The road beneath the tires felt different too. There wasn't the usual whoosh of the tires on the pavement. Instead the van was traveling more slowly, there were pings every so often of something hitting the underside. As Dean scrambled back into position, his shoe hit something solid in the cage's recesses. He reached back to investigate. His hand closed on something large and solid. He pulled it forward to investigate-- a large beef shank, bigger, heavier than any he'd ever given Jay as a chew treat. Dean felt adrenaline surge through his crouching body. He had to get free!

The van slowed. Stopped. Dean waited for an opportunity .

 

Bobby parked the van between the house and the barn. He couldn't help but feel satisfied with how well this unexpected excursion had turned out. A quick trip to a veterinarian because Bruno was off his feed, had gotten him his prized Omega back. And it had all been dumb luck, or maybe fate. He had picked the lady vet at random from the yellow pages. Hell, he planned to make a point to never go back to that sanctimonious bitch. She had actually recommended that he have the dog castrated! What an idiot! Imagine her wanting to snip off his best stud's moneymakers!

Bobby eased out of the driver's seat to go back to the cargo area. He rolled the side door open. "Release." He ordered Bruno. The large dog thumped its stub of a tail twice against the floor then rose and jumped down from the van. Bobby crouched down to undo the leash securing the door. "Welcome home, Dean baby. You're going to have a good life here. You and me and my other oms and studs. You can have lots of beautiful pups here. A new litter every heat. Won't that be great?" 

Bobby swung the door open cautiously. He knew that the young Omega likely was still skittish about the sudden change in his situation. The kid had obviously been given too much freedom, too much independence. Bobby preferred his Omegas as Nature intended them- barefoot and pregnant, as the old adage went. Dean had been beautiful when he'd been big bellied, weighted down with pups. The kid had been content then, happy to be bred. Bobby was confident that he soon would be again.

Dean edged out of the dog crate. Eyes locked on Bobby's, he tried to read this man who had taken him captive. He kept his right hand down, gripping the bone beneath the old bunched up blanket. Once out of the cage, Dean stayed down, feigning surrender. He dropped his head, covertly glancing out the door to check out the surroundings and Bruno's location.

"Come on, kiddo." Bobby coaxed as he stepped out of the van. "Let's get you settled. Freddie and Jesse will be glad to see you. So will Timmy and Tommy. Your friends were worried when you didn't turn up after that raid."

"They aren't my friends." Dean muttered. "They never were. And neither are you." Dean straightened his spine, his head high. With all the force he could muster, he swung his arm up then down. With a satisfying jolt the beef shank connected with Bobby's head. As the older man went down, Dean bolted from the van.

 

"There has to be something I can do." Sam protested, an edge of desperation in his voice. 

"Sam, you're a cop." Castiel shot back. "This isn't television. You can't wrap up a case in sixty minutes between the commercials. We're working the evidence, looking for clues. We'll catch a break. We will find him. But it takes time. And hard work. You know that."

Sam ran his hands over the scruff of his beard, through his hair. He knew his friend was right but- "Cas, he's out there. Alone. In God knows whose hands." He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I have to find him."

"Sam, go home." Castile stepped up to clasp his friend's shoulder. "Get some sleep. By my calculations, you're operating on 40 plus hours on your feet. You need some down time. Take it now. We need you to be strong. Dean's going to need you."

"I can't go home." Sam sagged into a chair. "The house is empty."

 

Bobby came to with a pounding headache. It took a couple of minutes for him for him to put together what had happened. He struggled up to one knee. Bracing himself against the van, he made it to his feet. His head swam. Gravity threatened to take him down again. Bobby fought it. He won, for the moment at least. He spit out a mouthful of blood and, damn it, a dislodged tooth. The goddamn om would pay for that! Bobby leaned against the van, gathering his strength, mastering the pain. He spit out more blood and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his flannel. His vision cleared enough for him to see Bruno laying in the grass a few yards away, patiently waiting . The stupid mutt! Damn it! 

"Bruno! Find that fucking omega bitch! Get him! Go!" 

The Rottweiler sprang up, alert and eager. It cocked its head. Bruno made a slow circle as he sniffed the air. The dog gave an excited bark as it started off across the yard toward the road. Bobby squared his shoulders. He rolled the side door shut then staggered around to the driver's seat to join in the pursuit.

 

The dog had slowed to a trot but he stayed on a steady course crossing fields and yards as he moved back in the direction of town. Bobby shadowed the dog from the road, the van moving at a snail's pace. They had been at it for more than an hour already. Despite his pain, Bobby was impressed. The damn om had made nearly five miles. It couldn't be long now before they found the kid again. The kid couldn't run forever.

Bruno woofed excitedly, quickening his pace. Bobby smiled to himself. Yeah, they had to be getting close now.

 

Panting, out of breath, Dean crouched beside a junker car abandoned in a field. His legs felt like lead, his muscles burned with fatigue. He had to rest, regain some strength but his mind screamed that he should keep moving, that he had to get to safety, had to find Sam. Despite his efforts to remember the way here, Dean was totally disoriented, lost in this strange place. This was completely different from the neighborhood where he lived with Sam. Here the houses were few and far between, most at quite a distance from the road. Dean had briefly considered going to one of those houses for help. But he realized that he had no way to know who would be a nice person and who would be mean like Bobby. Sam had always warned him that he had to be wary of strangers. Lots of people dreamed of owning an Omega. And not all of them were honest or kind. He didn't want to end up in someone else's cage.

In the distance, Dean heard a dog bark. It could just be someone's pet. It could be but Dean feared it was not. Dean pushed back up to his feet. Determined not to be taken again by Bobby, Dean forced himself to move on. There was a wooded area up ahead. Dean set that as his immediate goal. He had hoped to find a police officer to ask for help. The police were your friend, Dean hung onto that thought as encouragement. Or maybe he could find a store or a restaurant where there would be lots of witnesses. At a public place he could ask for help. Dean stumbled over a rock. He fell to one knee before he could right himself. The dog barks sounded again, definitely nearer. Dean struggled to run faster.

 

Sam switched off the Impala's ignition. Exhaustion, desperation overwhelmed him. He sat in the driver's seat, trying to muster the strength to move. His eyes slid shut without his volition.

Sam jumped in his seat. He looked around stupidly, not sure for a moment where he was or what was happening. The rapping repeated at his left ear. Sam pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked for the source of the noise. Jody's concerned face hovered in his side window. She rapped on the window again, her mouth moved saying something he couldn't quite understand. He did get that she was concerned about something. Fumbling to grasp the handle, he managed to roll down the window.

"Sam, are you alright?" Jody shouted in his face. "What the hell are you doing? A patron came in and said there was a dead guy in a car in the parking lot. What the hell are you thinking of? Taking a nap in a closed car on a summer day, can be fatal! Unlock this door! Get your sorry ass out of that car!"

"I'm fine, Jody. Stop fussing over me." Sam complained as he unlocked his door. Jody pried it open before he had a chance to do it himself. "I came to check on Jay. I only closed my eyes for a minute."

"Yeah, a minute!" The Vet scoffed. "Mr. Gabriel said you pulled in as he was walking in. When he saw you were still in your car an hour later when he's leaving, he raised a red flag. You, sir, are lucky to still be alive."

"I'm fine." Sam protested as he stepped out of the Impala. His legs failed him, crumpling under his weight. Jody caught him, supported him as they stumbled into the air conditioned clinic. "Just a little dizzy." He was surprised to hear the slur in his own voice.

"Hannah, cool, damp towels." Jody ordered as she guided Sam to a chair in the waiting room. "Jack, water. Lots of it. No ice. Now, people, move!" 

"Jody, I'm fine. Really." Sam protested.

"Shut up." Jody wasn't listening to any of his nonsense. She lifted his wrist to check his pulse. "You, Sam Winchester, have two choices. You can sit there nice and quiet and cooperate while I check you out. Or I'm calling 911 for an ambulance to take you to the hospital. What's it going to be, Mister Tough Guy?"

"I'll be good, Jody." Sam promised slumping back in the chair. "Just stop yelling at me, my head is pounding."

"Serves you right." Jody shot back, her voice moderated. His pulse was strong, a bit rapid. Jack was back with a half dozen bottles of water. Jody thrust one into Sam's hand. "Drink this. Slowly." Hannah returned with a basin of damp towels. Jody draped one around Sam's neck. She opened his shirt and spread a second towel over his chest. She pulled her stethoscope from her pocket to listen to his heart and lungs. "Hannah, see if you can find a standard thermometer. It would serve you right if we used a rectal one but I don't feel up to wrestling you to the ground."

Sam gulped another swig of water. "Thanks." He drawled, heavy on the sarcasm. Truth was he was feeling a bit sick to his stomach. He hoped he didn't barf on Jody's shoes. Sam closed his eyes and let Jody fuss over him.

"Don't you dare pass out here." Jody prodded him. "Jack, help me get him into the post op room. We'll put him down on my cot. You can keep Jay company while you both rest and recover. I'll be checking on you both, so don't you dare think of going anywhere til I give you the all clear."

Feeling weak as a kitten, Sam decided it was better not to argue with the lady.


	8. Chapter 8

There was no doubt now. Dean knew that he was being pursued. And that pursuit was getting closer every minute. He pushed his weary body to keep going. The trees were all around him now. That didn't seem to be slowing the dog chasing him. Each woof sounded nearer. Only the thought of Sam, being home with Sam kept Dean moving. He knew escape was hopeless but he couldn't give up. Because of his love for Sam he struggled on.

Gasping for breath, Dean wiped sweat and grime from his face as he ran. A twisted root snagged the toe of his Reeboks. Dean went down hard, face planted into the undergrowth. Stunned, breath knocked out of his lungs, he stayed down a moment too long. A hot breath fanned the back of his neck as a heavy body moved over his prone form. "No!" Dean gasped as the Rottweiler bayed its success.

The dog settled, its weight pinned Dean to the ground. Dean shuddered as Bruno sniffed his neck. The long, wet tongue licked over his omega gland. Dean could feel the dog's hardness pressed against his clothed backside. "No!" Dean repeated, struggling to find the leverage to free himself. 

"Good boy, Bruno!" Bobby's gruff voice praised. "Keep him down."

Dean twisted his head enough to see the bearded man towering over him. Bobby crouched down to seize his hair, pulling his head up and back at a painful angle. "You shouldn't have done that, kid. I was going to be nice to you and let you pick your own stud." Bobby released his grip with an angry thrust pushing Dean's face into the dirt. "Now I've got to rethink that plan."

Dean swallowed a sob. He didn't like the sound of that. 

 

Sam rose slowly from the depths of slumber to wakefulness. His head cleared. He felt surprisingly good, except for the pins and needles sensation in his left arm. A dead weight pinned that limb to the cot where he lay. Sam lifted his head, craning his neck to check out his condition. His eyes locked with the soulful gaze of Jay. 

"Hey, boy," Sam began, "you're looking better." He brought his free hand up to scratch between the upright ears. Jay gave a whole body waggle of appreciation, whimpering at the effort that cost. "Easy, boy. You just rest."

The door opened to admit Jody. "Well look who rejoined the living! Hope you don't mind the bed partner. Once we laid you down, Jay caught your scent and just wouldn't settle down. When we moved him to the cot with you, you both got some much needed sleep."

"He looks a lot better." Sam commented as he gently ran his hand over the injured dog.

"He'll live." The animal doctor stated with satisfaction. "I'd say you both will."

Sam shifted, easing Jay to the side as he sat up. He was quiet as he concentrated on soothing the dog. "I'm sorry, fella but I've go to go. Doc Jody's going to take care of you. I've got to go find Dean. Yeah, I know you tried to save him. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have kept him safe. Kept you both safe." Sam raised his head to meet Jody's sympathetic gaze. His eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Jody offered a gentle smile. "Sam, sweetie, you can't protect Dean from everything. The kid has to live. "

 

Bobby dialed his cell with sharp jabs. His jaw ached like a son of bitch. He had more bruises from wrestling the damn omega back into the van. The damn kid was scrappy. He just wouldn't give in. Bobby had finally knocked the brat out, rather than deal with his tantrums. It would serve the om right if the blow scrambled his senses. Anyway that wouldn't matter, Omegas didn't need brains, just a slick hole and a ripe uterus. Eyeing the offending omega now safely secured to a breeding bench, Bobby put the phone to his ear.

The dial tone made his head throb again. "Damnit! Pick up, Gordon!" He hissed impatiently after the third ring. He didn't want to leave a message. Things like that came back to bite you in your ass later on. "Damnit, Gordo-"

"What the hell do you want, Singer. I told you I was done funneling business your way."

"Ah, man, come on Gordo, don't be that way. I was gonna do both of us a favor. Stuff the trash talk. This could be good for both of us."

"What you talking about? Don't jerk me around, you old goat. What the hell you got in mind?"

Bobby chuckled, enjoying his edge in this battle of words. Gordon just had to talk tough before he settled down to negotiate. "You still got a client interested in a Mexicali special?

"Yeah, don't rub my face in that. You told me not to take that contract." Gordon's anger was simmering now. "You know the last cock up cost me big- in the pocket, in my rep and in my stable. If all you did was call to gloat. I don't need your bull shit now."

"I didn't reach out to 'gloat', you ornery son of a bitch." Bobby sneered into his phone. "I've come upon a piece of merchandise that needs a serious attitude adjustment. I can't think of a better lesson than that. Are you interested or not?"

"I'm listening." 

Bobby smiled to himself. He could hear the greed in the other breeder's voice. His smile turned into an evil grin as he stared at Dean. "Round up your boys. And make it quick. They got work to do."

"You know the risk?"

"I know it. And I'm game for a 70% share."

"Fifty/ fifty or it's no deal."

Bobby stared into the green eyes that looked back at him full of hate. Payback would be enough compensation. "Deal. Be here in the morning with your boys." 

Bobby cut the line. He felt better. Revenge soothed many pains. His wayward Omega would learn his place but good. Right now he had some prep work to do. Bobby reached into his jean's pocket. His hand closed on his pocket knife, a gift from his bastard of a father. "It's time I got a good look at my new acquisition." Bobby muttered, grasping the hem of Dean's shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damnit, Jody!" Sam jumped up from the cot, his nostrils flared as he drew in an exasperated breath. "I gave Dean more freedom than any sane Alpha should have. I let him go out there alone, unprotected. Hell, I just about hung a sign out, asking for this. And Dean is the one who pays." He raked both hands through his hair. "It's my fault that he is in danger."

"Sam, you gave Dean a life." Jody laid a soothing hand on the broad back, "A good life. A life worth living. Don't blame yourself for the actions of a sicko with no respect for an Omega's humanity. You are the best thing in Dean's life. Now and in the future."

"What future? Dean's next heat will be coming on soon. And now this!" Sam slumped against the wall, the weight of their circumstances threatening to overwhelm him. "We've waited more than three years to start out family. To get him recognized as a person rather than an animal. Dean has been so patient. So strong. Jody, this is all my fault!"

"Sam, stop beating yourself up with guilt. What you have done for Dean is an amazing gift of love and sacrifice. I have confidence in you and our police department that Dean will be found. And when he is, whatever his circumstances or condition, he is going to need your love and strength more than ever before."

 

Bobby watched as the beat up pickup and trailer turned up his drive. Gordon must be as eager as he was. He rubbed his hands together and smiledas the rig came to a stop in a swirl of dust. Time to get busy. Maybe he was just a hopeless romantic, Bobby chuckled to himself, he loved making matches, breeding healthy litters. Well, the ensuing monetary profit helped too, he had to admit.

"Gordon, you son of bitch, you made great time." The other breeder must have left his place at dawn to arrive before midday. Apparently he wasn't the only eager one, Bobby concluded. Now if the damned Omega would just fall cooperate. 

The driver stretched as he emerged from his truck. "Could use a cup of coffee, Singer. Preferably with a slug of Jack Daniels to sweeten it." The black man rubbed a hand over his flat stomach. "Wouldn't mind a sandwich either."

"Sure thing, man. Plenty of food and such inside. Do you want to unload the studs first?"

"Might as well get'em settled in." Gordon drawled, moving to rear of the trailer. He undid one side of the tailgate then the other. The gate dropped down to form a ramp. Gordon stepped into the trailer to untether the halter ropes. "I'll lead the big boys, if you think you can handle Junior there. Be sure you got a good grip. They can be as stubborn as their reputation. I don't want to spend the rest of the day chasing 'em across the countryside. They ain't as big as horses but they can run fast and farther if they have a mind to." Gordon lectured as he lead two donkeys down the ramp. Each animal was shorter than the men's shoulders but the one Bobby led was several hands smaller. "Hopefully they'll have enough time to take a liking to your om. Burros ain't the most eager studs, ain't nothing like dogs or cats, but if you can get one to mount an omega, the others generally catch on and do their part too. Best if they have some time to accept that omega as one of their herd. They'll scent him, sniff him, lick him. Maybe even give him some love bites to demonstrate who's boss. Where we going with them?"

"The barn." Bobby spoke up. "I've got my omega prepped in there. Had to truss him up. The kid is being a prima donna. But he is a nice display. Want to film a teaser for the subscription audience ASAP. Should be a good draw, I'd say."

"Video sales are always a nice bonus. Only way I broke even after my om cashed in during the whelping. Lots of demand for that vid. It's still a good seller." Gordon reported dispassionately. What was done, was done. No point crying over things that couldn't be changed.

"Whoo-eee!" Gordon whistled as he caught sight of what was in the barn. "Ain't that a pretty sight! My boys are going to love him!"

 

"Damnit! Cas, I have to find him!" Sam hissed, pacing his superior's office. 

"I know that, buddy." Cas sat at his desk, trying to maintain his composure for Sam's sake. "I've let every division know that this is personal and a priority. We've alerted the neighboring departments as well as the State boys. Commander Cain is personally involved. He favors Dean and you. He respects that you did the right thing trying to take down the omega breeding ring, even though we haven't put the bastards behind bars yet. It all takes time- You know that, Sam."

"It's been two days, more than 48 hours. We may never find him. Or when we do, it could be too late." Sam interrupted, his voice filled with anguish. "Dean's running out of time. His heat will begin soon. If they breed him again, he'll never be mine."

"I'm sorry, but we are doing everything we can." 

 

"Captain Castiel, may I have a moment, sir?" The young female officer asked as Cas refilled his coffee mug.

Cas used the time it took to sip from his cup to read the young woman's name badge. "What can I do for you, Officer Launderant?"

"Sir, it's about Detective Winchester's Omega. Have there been any new developments?" The woman firmed her chin, determined to maintain her professional countenance in front of this handsome superior officer. Locker room talk was that the man was quite a catch. She hoped she wasn't blushing.

Castiel studied her with narrowed eyes. She didn't seem the type to be searching for the latest gossip. "I assume this isn't idle conversation."

"Oh, no, sir!" Now she knew she was blushing. "Sir, I believe I have valuable information to contribute. Discretion might be advisable, sir." She added quietly.

Off hand, Cas couldn't place what division she worked in. He started to lead her back to his office where he would be able to get to the point in private. Then he remembered Sam's presence. It would be better not to raise his friend's hopes needlessly. Sam's emotions were already strained to the limit.

"Let's go into interrogation. Whatever you've got to share with me, I've got a feeling it shouldn't be done in public."

"Yes, sir." The junior officer responded as she followed him to one of the small cells used to question suspects.

Cas closed the door before going over to the table that nearly filled the small room. Cas sat, perching one hip on the scarred surface. "Alright, officer, let's hear what you've got to say."

"Yes, Sir." She swallowed nervously, then plunged on. "Sir, could you identify the missing Omega by body features, rather than facial recon?"

"No. I've only seen Dean clothed. Detective Winchester kept his Omega exclusive." Cas frowned, not pleased with this opening. "Where are you going with this, officer?"

The young woman faltered, shifting the file she held. "I was hoping to spare the Detective my suspicions until I had confirmation."

"Dean has a vet. She should be able make an ID. Spit it out, Launderant. What have you got?" The captain demanded fearing the worst. Surely he would have been alerted if an unidentified body had been recovered. 

"Sir, I work in Internet Surveillance. Approximately, forty minutes ago, a video teaser was posted on the dark web. The tag line was fairly standard- Hot, young Omega eager to be bred- nothing illegal or exceptional. A dozen such vids go online everyday. But this one is offered by subscription only. Subscription videos are routinely flagged for review- often the hook being offered is illegal or abusive. And I've been watching the new ones in particular in case there's any connection to Detective Winchester's Omega. 

Castiel perked up, eager for a break in the case. "And you think you've found something?" 

"Yes, sir. I think so. I've been following several breeders, documenting their posts since our department began two years ago, trying to build cases we can take to court." She read the impatience in her superior's face and hurried on to explain. "This one particular breeder doesn't post much, his style is basic, pretty low tech but the images are good and graphic. His first vid featured this pair." She pulled a grainy still photo from the folder she clutched. It showed a showed a cute young omega, naked, belly gently rounded, hugging a St. Bernard nearly twice his size.

"A couple months later he posted this pairing." She plopped another still down showing an almost identical pose. The same boy, slightly older, with a shy smile, cradling a big belly beside a steel grey Great Dane. Castiel scowled. He recognized the Omega in both photos.

"That's Dean." Castiel confirmed, struck by the dichotomy of innocence and sexuality evident in both pictures.

"Yes, sir. I thought so too. I saw Dectective Winchester with his Omega at the commendations ceremony for Chief Turner and Smoke earlier this year. The Omega is older now, larger, of course. These vids are several years old." She shuffles the photos aside, replaces them with a a close up showing the naked buttocks and back of an Omega. "This still is from the first video. Note the pattern of freckles spanning the lower back and this mole just above the coccyx." Launderant pulls another photo from her file. "Today's teaser never shows the Omega's face, but there is this." The Omega shown is restrained. Cas has to force himself to look at the image. He has a hard time concentrating on freckles and moles. He has to swallow hard to find his voice.

"That- that device- is it legal?"

"I'm afraid it is, sir. It's called a channel dialator. Among the breeders, it's considered a humane method to prepare an Omega for an oversized stud. The rationale being that it is prefereble to stretch the channel rather than tear it. Sir, do you see, it's the same freckle pattern and mole?" She traced over the image with a manicured finger.

"Yeah, I see it. You think Dean was taken by this breeder."

"I think he's being held by the same breeder who had him originally. Before Detective Winchester liberated him." She hurriedly explained. "The style of video is the same. Although the location is different." She dropped the folder in front of him. "Sir, I've been studying this breeder for the past two years. So far he done nothing illegal or abusive. That we know of. I've had no grounds to seek a subpoena...."

"Do you know where this man operates?" 

"No, sir!" She pushed her hair back behind her ear. "However, if we can convince a judge that a stolen Omega is about to be bred against his rightful owner's will, we might be able to get a search warrant."

"You said you don't know where this breeder's operation is!"

"That's right, sir, I don't. We'll need a subpoena to force the IPO to reveal the identity of the breeder."

"And hopefully, who tells us where. Launderant, good work. Gather your files. I'm going to make a some phone calls. Try for a sympathetic judge. We'll need Dr. Mills to meet us at court for positive ID." Castiel was thinking fast, lining up what they would need to make their case. "Commander Cain might be willing to offer his support." At the door he turned back to question his subordinate, "How much time do we have? And what's the hook?"

"The teaser says heat is eminent. Best guess. Twenty-four to seventy-two hours. And if we're too late," The young officer looked distinctly ill, "Sir, the slang term is a Mexicalli special. Are you familiar with the vernacular? It was popular in mid- twentieth century pornograghy. A specialty in Tijauna." The young officer paled even more. She looked past Castiel, unwilling to meet his eyes. "The Omega is to be bred by donkey stallions. The jacks range in size from 200-1000 lbs.. Hopefully the breeder will use smaller studs, because, sir, if Dean catches, he'll carry a foal that could weigh 20 or more pounds at birth." She swallowed hard. "Another Omega died less than a year ago trying to fulfill that same challenge."


	10. Chapter 10

His bound body shuddered against the breeding bench as the hot, moist breath blew over his flank. Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He desperately wanted to be smaller, too small for these big animals to take any interest. He desperately wanted to be anywhere but here.

More than anything Dean wanted to be free so that he could be with Sam. He wanted Sam. 

Tears flowed steadied down his cheeks. Snot ran from his nose. His jaws ached from the ball gag Bobby had forced into his mouth. His body was securely restrained. He could not move more than his fingers, more than his toes. He was helpless, incapable of escaping Bobby's intentions. Dean did not want to be bred by these big beasts but he could do nothing to prevent it.

The animals moved freely around him. So far they had paid little attention to him. An occasional sniff. A couple of licks around the thing prying open his channel. He knew that soon that would change. He could feel the tension building in his body. Part was the desperation of his circumstances but Dean knew his heat was about to begin. And he knew that the more he associated with these animals the more accepting his reproductive system would be to their semen. He feared what would happen.

Dean pulled against the bindings one more time. He didn't expect a miracle, but he could not give in to Bobby's plans. Dean continued to struggle for escape.

************************************************************************

"We have it!" Captain Castiel announced as he emerged triumphantly from Judge Balthazar's chambers. The all important subpoena and search warrant were clutched in his right hand. In his wake, Jody followed, fighting to maintain her professional face. Everyone knew the dire nature of their mission, the desperate need for fast action.

"Dr. Miles made the positive ID and sold the threat of eminent danger." Cas stopped before Sam. "I have men already stationed at the Internet Providers' headquarters. Sam, I want you to go to the station house." He saw resistance flare in the hazel eyes. "You and Dr. Miles. I need you to coordinate a comfort and care protocol for Dean- and any other Omega victims we recover. We are leaving Omega Services and Animal Control out of this operation. I won't risk the possibility of a mole alerting our suspects. Commander Cain has offered tactical assistance to take down these bastards. Our goal is to throw a wide net. We want the perpetrators, not just the victims this time. We are going to break this ring wide open."

As a united front, they moved off to their vehicles.

**********************************************************************

It still took hours to finalize all the essential details that went into a rescue mission. Part of it was the coordination between the various law enforcement agencies participating. Most of it was bureaucratic nonsense that just wasted time. Time that Sam feared Dean could not spare. He chafed at Castiel's and Cain's tight reins on the operation. Resented their control over the who and the where. Didn't they understand he had to free Dean from the asshole who had taken him? How could they stand there going over and over the same information? Damn it it was time, past time to move. Sam shoved both hands through his hair to keep his head from exploding in sheer frustration. The only thing that kept him quiet was Cas' earlier warning, laying it on the line that the consensus was that Sam was too close to the victim to be involved in the raid. Only Cas' vouching for him had kept him in the loop. Sam was not going to blow it, he was determined not to be cut out of this mission.

"Eyes front. Everyone listen up." Captain Castiel called out as he moved to the front of the squad room. "You've been given your unit assignments for this mission. We are set to move out immediately."

"Infrared surveillance shows eight targets in the house: one large with two small in the lower back right, a second large with a medium lower back left. Those are our likely preps with bedtime friends. Also in the house are three mediums upstairs. More targets in the barn: four medium, left side, three large moving about right and in the middle of that, one stationary. That's most likely our kidnap victim. Sam, that's your unit's first objective. Officer Launderant will document onsite conditions. Dr. Miles will provide medical assistance. The rest of you all know your assignments. No screw ups! Quick and quiet! Let's close this net and bring these bastards to justice. All units move out!"

Dark clad officers, each with 'POLICE' in reflective lettering emblazoned upon their backs and wearing night vision goggles, marched out into the night. All were intent upon their assignment. Sam was intent on finding Dean. Finally.

**********************************************************************

It all went remarkably easy. Remarkably according to plan. Cain's tactical officers surrounded the house. Search warrant in hand, they didn't ask politely to be allowed admittance. The battering ram smashed in the wooden door with a single blow. Waiting until the wee hours of the night had, as Commander Cain predicted, caught the preps with their pants down. And the private parts busy. The arrests were textbook easy. The round up of the omegas and studs a bit more complicated.

**********************************************************************

Clad in police issue sweats, wrapped in a blanket, Dean watched from the safety of Sam's arms, as Bobby, cuffed, shirtless, wearing only plaid boxers was led from the house by two state troopers. Gordon was led out next. He too was cuffed. He was lucky enough to wearing a muscle tee that matched his baby blue bvds. Dean could not look at the two men as they passed. He shrank further into Sam's embrace, hiding his face against the strong neck, drawing deep lungfuls of his Alpha's comforting scent. He clutched at his Alpha with both hands. Nothing would make him let Sam go. Sam held Dean more tightly. He could feel the small body in his arms trembling uncontrollably. He pressed a kiss to the top of Dean's head, and whispered promises of love, protection and forever. It was probably for the best that Dean needed him so badly. If he were free to act, Sam didn't think he would have the strength to control his own need for retribution. His mouth tightened into a thin line as he ground his teeth together. His jaw muscles popped repeatedly as he fought the instinct to pound both of the bastards into bloody pulp. Sam didn't think he'd ever forget the sight of his Dean strapped to that breeding bench with that barbaric device shoved up his omega channel. Numerous bruises covered Dean's body and raw wounds bled at the wrists and ankles where he had struggled against his bonds.

More officers were ushering out the house's other occupants. First came the twin pussy boys. Dean chanced a glance an recognized the pair. When Dean had first lived with Bobby, Timmy and Tommy had been his favorites and too young to be bred. Now one had a rounded belly, the other, a flat, flabby stomach. Both had swollen pointy teats stretched from nursing previous litters. An officer followed carrying a box of mewing kits.

Next came the omegas. One waddled beside it's escort, looking ready to pop any minute. Another, Dean thought it might be his old nemesis, Freddie, had only a slightly lumpy belly. Maybe he was carrying more eggs? Two more omegas followed, neither was obvious pregnant but both showed signs of being experienced breeders. Several officers carried out crates of puppies

Dean's chest swelled with sympathy. Tears flowed silently down his face. "What will happen to them?" He asked Sam brokenly.

"Dr. Jody has arranged temporary boarding for them. Eventually, after we wrap up the investigation, they will be turned over to Animal Control's jurisdiction." He ran a soothing hand up and down Dean's back. "The pups and kits will be adopted out to good homes." He said confidently. Sam didn't want to tell Dean the most likely future of the breeders. Mandatory sterilization and service in a government run brothel was not a fate his Omega ever needed to worry about. Sam bent to kiss the top of Dean's head.

The studs were brought out next. Bruno, the Rottweiler. A sleek Borzoi. A Mastiff, huge and well hung. A Great Dane, grey and well muscled. Dean shuddered in Sam's arms. That looked like Diablo, the stud that had sired his last litter. Sam tightened his hold on Dean. He wondered which studs had bred the unfortunate omegas that Bobby had somehow acquired. How Bobby had gotten these omegas and pussy boys would be the next step of the investigation. Commander Cain was determined to uncover Bobby's sources inside the Bureau of Animal Control.

Dean shifted suddenly in Sam's arms. He buried his face against Sam's shoulder. The donkeys were being led to a trailer for transport. Dean stifled a sob. The animals had not been mean to him. But he could still remember the feel of their oversized tongues, their thick lips against his spread hole. Dean sobbed at the thought of how close he had come to being bred by these animals.

"Hush, sweetheart." Sam tipped his face up and kissed his lips. "I've got you. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you."

"Sam, I want to go home." Dean sniffled.

"Sure, baby, I'll take you home." He rose, cradling his Omega in strong arms.

Dean's head shot up, almost catching Sam on the chin. "I forgot about Jay. He was very brave. He tried to protect me but Bobby hurt him."

"He's at the clinic. He's getting better. We can go see him in the morning." Sam said as he carried Dean away from the scene and the pain. "It's too late now."

"Detective Winchester!" A strident female voice called for his attention.

Reluctantly, Sam paused as the call. Officer Launderant hurried to his side. "Detective Winchester, there's room to transport your Omega in the second squad car." 

Sam looked at the vehicle in question. The back seat was already filled. An officer sat in the driver's seat. No way. He was not putting Dean in that car. "No. Dean stays with me."

"Sir, with all due respect, your Omega should be thoroughly examined by a vet. It is necessary to document any injuries or abuses for prosecution. A report..."

"You'll get your damn report. But Dean stays with me. Dr. Miles can examine him in the morning." Sam stated unequivocally. 

"Sir, protocol requires..."

"Screw protocol!" Sam rounded on the junior officer. Dean clung to him, trembling violently. "Screw procedures! Dean stays with me!"

Castiel stepped in to intervene. "Launderant, you are fighting an Alpha's protective instinct. This is a battle you won't win."

"Sirs, I understand that. But this is essential. I'm fighting to maintain a chain of evidence. If Detective Winchester leaves the scene with the stolen Omega, our chances of prosecuting these men decrease dramatically. Any half wit defense attorney can argue that any physical or psychological trauma a subsequent examination documents could have been caused by the Dectective's over exuberant re-establishment of his Alpha rights to the Omega in evidence."

"'The Omega in evidence'" Sam hissed through gritted teeth. "Name is Dean. And he is mine. I would never hurt Dean. Damn it, you had to film him strapped down on that contraption, with his hole stretched open before you let me even touch him. What the hell more do you want?"

The young female officer faced down her superiors with cool professionalism. "Sirs, I want you to think like cops, like detectives. Not like a victim or an aggrieved Alpha. Maintain an uncontaminated chain of evidence that will put these s.o.b.'s behind bars. And more importantly, give us the leverage to break their supply chain. Sirs, I believe those are the same pussy boys that were brought in when Officer Winchester first discovered Dean. I believe several of the Omegas are also the same. These guys have an inside source that we must uncover."

"Freddie," Dean put in quietly from the safety of Sam's arms. "Remember Sam? He had snake eggs in his belly then. I saw him tonight. Freddie didn't like carrying a clutch of eggs. But Bobby made him. I didn't want to go with Bobby in the park. But he hurt Jay and took me." Dean looked up at his Alpha, big green eyes imploring. "Sam, you always say that good people have to do their duty to stop bad people. We have to stop Bobby."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken me so long to add a chapter. I could blame the Holidays but the truth is I’ve rewritten this so many times, I’m sick of it. Hopefully you wont feel the same.

"Almost done. Yeah, I know it stings." Dr. Jody Miles crooned softly as she flushed the wounds around Dean's wrists. She had already cleaned and dressed the wounds encircling each ankle. The depth and severity of the ligature marks on each of the young Omega's limbs fully demonstrated how tightly Dean had been restrained. And how vehemently he had fought to be free. Jody spread the antibiotic ointment with a gentle touch. Dean sat stoically on the exam table while Dr. Jody tended these more obvious injuries. He kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with Officer Launderant as she stood to the side silently documenting his injuries with a video cam.

"There." Jody said with satisfaction as she wrapped a final layer of gauze around Dean's right wrist. "How does that feel?"

"Better." Dean answered quietly. The adrenalin surge of being rescued was wearing off. He just wanted to go home with Sam. As if reading his mind or more likely his stress pheromones, Sam ran a comforting hand up and down his back. 

"Flex your wrists. Make a fist." Jody directed, all business. Dean obeyed. "Are those bandages comfortable?"

"They're fine." Dean shrugged, impatient for this examination to be over. He wanted nothing more than to get on with his life. He wanted to this ugliness to be in the past.

"How's your head? Any dizziness? Headache?" Dr. Jody had already treated the abrasions on his face as well as the bump on the back of his head.

"I already told you, 'no'." Dean snapped. Sam squeezed his shoulder, either as a caution or a sign of sympathy. Maybe both. "Sorry." He muttered.

"I know." Jody sympathized. "You've had quite an ordeal. I'm sure you're worn out and would like to rest." Dean answered with a shrug. "We're almost done." Jody looked at her patient closely. She willed Dean to meet her eyes. As he did, she asked quietly, "Are you ready for the next part?"

"Yeah, let's get it done." Resigned, Dean slipped off the table and slid off the baggy police issue sweat pants. He remounted the table and moved into the proper position for an internal Omega exam. Shoulders on the table, hips raised, Dean buried his face on his folded arms. Tears stung his tightly closed eyes. 

A rough finger brushed his cheek. Sam's gentle touch broke his stoicism. The tears flowed as Dean remembered how excited he had been just a short time ago. Dr. Jody had said he was healthy and big enough to carry Sam's Alpha baby. A sob caught in Dean’s throat. He had never even gotten the chance to tell Sam. He tried to share why he was crying with his Alpha. "I never got to tell you..." 

"I know." Sam whispered into his ear. "Jody told me. Your heat is coming soon. You want to have our baby but-“

Dean's head snapped up, green eyes bright with tears and anger. His scent tipped from stressed to distressed. Sharp and acrid, burning his Alpha’s nostrils. "No 'Buts,' I’ve been good. I waited like you wanted. Like Dr. Jody said. I didn’t want to go with Bobby! I told him 'No!' Bobby was bad. Not me." He clutched at Sam's hand. "Please, Sam, I want our baby!"

"Dean, Sweetheart, I don’t know what to say, we should-“

"How about we discuss this after the exam." Jody suggested reasonably. When the Alpha and Omega had each given a stiff nod, Jody moved to foot of the exam table. She skimmed a soothing touch over Dean's hips. "Considerable external bruising. Not serious but undoubtedly painful.” The vet observed for the video’s benefit. “Several skin abrasions. Two bite marks from the equines. Here. And here. Dean, can you widen your stance a bit more?" He shifted obediently on the table. "Good. Striation at the Omega hole, indicative of forced dilation. The opening is tender, slightly swollen. Digital penetration induces minimal production of natural lubricant. The condition of the Omega channel supports the earlier diagnosis of dehydration and food deprivation during the period of captivity. No further external trauma." Jody patted the upturned buttocks as warning. "Inserting the speculum now. Some tenderness is evident.”

“Are you okay, Dean? Ready to continue?”

“Just do it.’’ Dean answered, his voice gruff.

Jody expanded the speculum. She adjusted the light for an optimal view as she continued dictating her findings. “Minimal internal trauma. Cervical shield is intact!” There was a definite note of surprise in the Vet’s professional voice. “No indications that the suspect tampered with or attempted to remove the contraceptive.” 

Dean’s voice was muffled as he tried to explain. “I didn’t tell Bobby about the shield. I figured if the donkeys did breed me, I wouldn’t catch. If I didn’t get pregnant, maybe Bobby would let me go back to Sam.”

”That was good thinking, Dean.” Jody praised. She tried not to consider the damage that could have been done to the Omega’s reproductive system by an equine rape and a shattered contraceptive shield. Dean’s injuries could have been so much worse if the rescue had been delayed. Jody turned to the recording officer. “Is that enough for the police report?”

Launderant switched off the camera. “That should be more than adequate. Dean, Detective Winchester, thank you for your cooperation.” With a nod to the vet, she slipped out of the exam room.

As the door closed, Dr. Jody ran a comforting hand up Dean’s spine. “I’m going to insert a suppository to soothe the irritated tissue. Then you can get dressed, Dean.”

Dean shifted, lifting his head, craning his neck to look at his doctor. “You didn’t take out the shield. Sam can’t put a baby in me if you don’t take it out.”

“Right now,” Jody began in a placating tone. “It”s important that we treat your injuries. I’d like you to have a meal and then get some rest. I’d recommend that you spend the night here at the clinic. I’d like to start an I.V. drip to treat the dehydration. And a sedative for a good night’s sleep. In the morning, we can discuss...”

“No! No discussion. You said,” Dean speared Jody with an angry glare before turning to confront Sam. “You promised, I did what you wanted. I waited. I told Bobby ‘No’. Why are you punishing me? Why can’t I go home with Sam? Why can’t I have Sam’s baby?”

”Dean, calm down. Keep still. You are going to injury yourself.” The Vet cautioned, alarmed at the young Omega’s outburst. She held the bruised hips in a firm grip to prevent him from moving with the speculum still within his channel.

Sam had a grip on Dean’s shoulders. He pinned the Omega down, to keep him from rising off the table. “Dean, settle down. Listen to me. Calm down. No one is punishing you. You are going home with me. I’m yours and you are mine. Alpha and Omega. That’s how we are meant to be. Now calm down.” Sam concentrated on projecting his own strength and calm. “Take a deep breath and listen to me. “There. That’s better.”

With Sam’s guidance, Dean quieted. “Everything is going to be alright. Dr. Jody is our friend. She only wants what is best for you, for us.” Sam concentrated on keeping his voice controlled and calming, his scent, protective and loving. Dean responded, lulled by his words and outpouring of pheromones.

“Jody, as Dean’s doctor, is there a physical reason why we shouldn’t let this heat run its natural course? Is it dangerous for Dean to be inseminated now?”

“I - uh- dangerous? No.” Sam had caught her off guard. Hell, the whole situation had caught her unprepared. She had anticipated Dean’s injuries would be more severe. She had been prepared to call in her team for emergency surgery. That wasn’t necessary in light of Dean’s condition.

”Then would you please remove the shield.” Sam requested quietly.

”Even if I remove the shield, especially if I remove the shield, Dean will be in pain if you knot him during this heat. His channel is already abraded and tender. Removing the sutures that anchor the shield will result in multiple open wounds in the cervix. They will be small and heal quickly unless aggravated by vigorous knottings such as are typical in a heat.” Jody shook her head, thinking over the ramifications of Sam’s request. “Sam, I don’t think this is a good idea. As Dean’s doctor, I am recommending that you forego this heat. His next-“

Sam cut her off quietly but emphatically. “No. We have waited long enough- almost too long! Dean wants a family. Desperately. So do I. And just as important, I want his status as my mate affirmed. When Dean is an Alpha carrier rather than an interspecies breeder, bastards like Bobby will never dare try shit like this again. Jody, please, do as I ask.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sam pulled into their driveway with a sigh of relief. He was tired to the bone. He shifted the Impala into ‘Park’, turned off the ignition and sat. Just sat. It was good to be home. He looked to his right where Dean sat curled in the passenger seat, legs tucked under his small frame, head lolling to the side. Dean had wanted to sit closer, be tight up against Sam while he drove. But for safety’s sake as well as Dean’s comfort, Sam had insisted that he sit in the passenger seat with his seat belt on. Sam didn’t want to take any more chances with his precious Omega.

Releasing his own seat belt, Sam leaned across the gear shift to brush a kiss over the crown of Dean’s head. There was no response. Dean’s exhaustion coupled with Jody’s sedative had put his Omega down for the count. Sam smiled, his heart swelling with love. A fresh wave of his spicy Alpha scent flooded the car. Dean shifted, snuggling down more into the seat and his slumber. 

Sam opened his door and stepped out. Quick steps brought him around the vehicle to the passengers side. He eased the door open. Dean slept on. Sam bent and found the belt release. Dean sagged into his arms without the strap to keep him upright. Sam shifted his stance, adjusted his hold and lifted the smaller body from the car. Dean mumbled an unintelligible complaint. Sam soothed him as he settled into his Alpha’s embrace, his head tucked safely between a muscled bicep and the strong neck. His slumbering mind knew that there was no danger as long as his Alpha was there.

A nudge from his knee, closed the car door. Dad would forgive him for leaving the Impala out of the garage this one time. The cause was sufficient. It took a bit of maneuvering to unlock the kitchen door but Sam managed. The house was quiet, in a bit of disarray. Dean would be appalled to see the mess state in which he had left it. Sam tightened his hold, as he carried his Omega through their disheveled house. The past few days, he had had more important matters on his mind than doing the dishes or putting his clothes in the hamper.

Their bed was unmade. Sam eased Dean down onto the mattress. It only took a moment to strip the oversized police sweats from the lax body. A minute more to rid himself of his clothing. Sam dropped It all into a pile in the corner. Dean could grouse at him when he woke up. He would be happy to listen to the lecture on tidiness. Sam crawled into bed. He took a moment to straighten the twisted bedding. He tucked the blankets around Dean as he settled at his side. Still deeeply asleep, Dean closed the distance between them. Sam adjusted, one arm under his shoulders to draw Dean up to rest his head on his chest. Their favorite position for sleep. Sam drew in a huge lungful of the sweet scent that was unique to Dean. All the tension left his body. Safe. Home. All was right in his world. Finally.

 

Sunlight filled the bedroom. Sam yawned hugely. His jaw popped as his mouth sprang shut. He knuckled the sleep from his eyes as he looked to his side. The bed was empty beside him. Empty and cold. Panic surged. Was it a dream? No, Dean’s Omega scent lingered, stronger than it had been during his absence. Stronger than it had been last night when he tucked into bed. A quick glance around their bedroom also showed evidence of Dean’s presence- the clothes he’d dumped in he corner were gone, his terry robe was draped across the foot of the bed. Sam relaxed, drew a deep breath and detected the tantalizing aroma of bacon blending with Dean’s sweeter, heady scent. If one wasn’t enough to entice a hungry Alpha out of bed, surely the other was! Throwing back the covers, Sam jumped out of bed, pulled on the robe and let his nose lead the way.

As he suspected, Dean was in the kitchen. A glance told him that the Omega had been busy here too. The counters had been cleared. The sinkful of dirty dishes had disappeared. Clad in his favorite electric blue running shorts and a coordinated tee, Dean was bent over the open oven. Each hand, protected by a padded mitt, held a tin filled with golden brown muffins. Humming contentedly, Dean set the trays on the left side of the stove top and closed the oven door. He straightened and turned his attention to the frying pan on the right, flipping a few pieces of bacon before turning that burner off. Dean turned to the refrigerator, intending to retrieve the eggs. As he turned, he caught sight of Sam standing in the doorway. Sam stood tall and strong, his hair tousled by sleep, the burgundy robe tied loosely around his waist. Dean could easily picture the hard muscles, the warm flesh beneath the fabric. Heat rose in his belly, his legs suddenly felt a bit wobbly. A fresh wave of Omega arousal filled the kitchen complimenting the aroma of good cooking.

Sam’s stomach growled from hunger, his loins heated from want. Cognizant of Jody’s concerns, of Dean’s recent trauma, he gripped the belt of his robe. Just as a reminder, he cinched it tighter. “You’re supposed to be resting. Jody said you should take it easy.” His voice was husky, sleep thickened and, to Dean’s ears, sexy as hell.

“I did rest. I slept really good. But I was hungry. And I knew you would be too, when you woke up. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.” Dean blushed, the heady scent of jasmine, cloves and pears increasing. “In bed. It’s nearly ready. I- I was going to make you an omelet.”

Sam surveyed the waiting tray, the crowded stovetop. “Looks like you’ve already cooked enough for ten!”

Dean blushed, hearing the praise, the pleasure in Sam’s tone. “I like taking care of you, cooking for you.” Omegas, by nature were nurturers, caregivers, especially when their estrus cycle was nearing. The instinct to nest was age old, primal. The memory of Dean’s first time in this kitchen filled Sam’s mind. He had smuggled the kid out of an active police investigation. Barely eleven years old, Dean had already been huge bellied with his second litter. Sam had never seen anything sexier in his entire life. Just the memory had Sam hard and reeking Alpha arousal. He saw Dean’s nostrils flare, his eyes dialate. Another wave of Omega scent filled the air. It was a self-sustaining chain reaction- Dean’s need fed Sam’s hunger, Sam’s horniness would peak Dean’s heat. The culumation would be 3-5 days of repeated, gloriously vigorous knottings. And Dean would be pregnant with his baby. Sam thought of his Dean swelling with his child, his belly round and heavy, his tits filled with milk...

Sam broke eye contact, looked down to see his robe tented by his erection. His Alpha instincts screamed at him to push Dean down to the floor, drape him over the counter, the table, a chair, anywhere and thrust into that wonderfully slick, wet, hot channel that fit his cock perfectly, that stretched to surround his Alpha knot, that locked down to milk the seed from his body. Sam groaned. He bit his lower lip, clenched his fists, nails gouging his palms, using pain to distract his arousal.

Dean moved closer, his hips swaying. “We could go back to bed.” His voice, low and sultry, suggested. “We could...”

“No!” Sam choked out. “I promised Dr. Jody that we would wait at least 24 hours. Give you at least some chance to recover.” Sam leaned down, to rest his forehead against Dean’s. Dean did feel a little warm, maybe a bit feverish, Sam thought as he kissed the freckles on the tip of his nose. “If we went back to bed, we wouldn’t have breakfast.” Sam kissed those freckles again. “Or sleep.”

Dean stepped in, wound his arms around Sam’s waist. “We would make a baby.” Dean purred, as he nuzzled the hot flesh at Sam’s sternum, making both their temperatures rise. “It’s what we both want.”

“Yes.” Sam agreed thickly. “We’ll make a baby,” they shared another deep kiss. “The baby we’ve been waiting for.”

“For so long.” Dean sighed trying to get closer, to melt his body into Sam’s.

Sam steeled himself, forced himself to withdraw. He held Dean at arm’s length. “De, sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you. Jody said-“

Dean squirmed out of his grip, wrapped himself back around his Alpha. “Dr. Jody is very smart. But she is not an Omega. She does not know how much it hurts to be empty.” Dean was moving, pulsing against Sam. "Please, Alpha, I’m been empty for so long."

Sam had only one answer to that plea. His senses clogged by the swirl of pheromones, Sam swept Dean into his arms. Long strides brought them quickly to their bedroom. Breakfast was forgotten. The pair had other hungers to sate.


	13. Chapter 13

“Harder!” Dean panted. “Please, please, please deeper.”

Sam drew his knees up, tucking his legs between Dean’s widely splayed limbs. He shifted his grip from the sweat slick hips to encircle the heaving chest. It was easy to draw the smaller body up against his own chest, sitting Dean upright on his lap and his engorged shaft. Sam could feel his knot, swelling again, catching against Dean’s rim with each thrust. If Dean wanted harder, deeper thrusts, Sam preferred that his Omega control their joining. Dean’s hips were already covered with bruises, bruises that matched Sam’s large hands. The part of Sam’s mind that was still rational, didn’t think it was possible for him to penetrate Dean any harder or deeper. The Alpha in rut part of his mind wanted to drill his cock into his sweet little Om’s channel until his whole body was surrounded by that wet slick perfection.

Dean growled deep in his throat, appreciating the new position. Taking advantage of the freedom of being on top, he got his feet under himself to lift his hips, to post on Sam’s thickness. “Oooh!’’ He crooned. “Yeah, Yeah.”

Well into his heat now, Dean was ruled by sensation and instinct. Sam marveled at the transformation of his sweet little Omega into this wanton sex maniac. This was the second day of Dean’s heat. Sam had lost track of the number of times they had knotted. Their world was an ongoing fuck session with very brief interludes for rest and replenishment. At some point Sam had raided the kitchen for supplies, returning to their bedroom with the breakfast Dean had prepared previously. Dean hadn’t been interested in the food. But Sam had coaxed him to drink copious amount of fluids. Sam had been forewarned that that was to be expected. When in heat an Omega’s body had no energy for digestion. Only the need to be bred ruled.

With gravity’s assist, Dean sank down again. “Yes!” He cried out as the penetration went that fraction of an inch deeper. Dean ground his hips down, snugging the wedge shaped head of Sam’s penis against his hidden cervix. He repeated the move, once, twice. On the third descent, Sam felt his knot pop, locking them together, with his glans tight against that secret spot.

Dean's channel spasmed around his erection. Moans of two part ecstasy filled the air already redolent with the scent of Alpha/Omega fertility. The rhythmic contractions milked potent semen directly into the vessel that needed it most. Sam groaned, abdominal muscles rippling, as Dean humped against him, striving for an even deeper penetration. Against his sensitive glans, Sam felt the hard bud of the Omega's cervix soften and open to accept his seed.

“Yes! Now!” Dean hissed, his hips gyrating. Sam’s body answered, unloading salvo, after salvo of semen. The world blanked out hot and red. Nothing existed but the clutch of Omega channel and the spurts of Alpha seed.

The world reformed eventually. The red haze lifted. Sam’s awareness returned to find Dean limp within his arms. The sandy head lolled upon his broad shoulder. Dean’s eyes were closed, his mouth parted by a blissfilled smile. Sam craned his neck to cover the curved lips with his own. From some hidden reserve, Dean found enough strength to deepen their kiss. When their lips part, Sam whispered, “Are you okay?” 

“I am wonderful.” Dean breathed. One hand reached down grasp Sam’s. The Omega pulled big hand up to cover his belly. Sam groaned, feeling his own hardness buried there but something more. There was a fullness, a soft roundness that hadn’t been there before. Dean stretched beneath his touch, emphasizing their union. Sam kissed his freckles.

“We just made a baby.” Dean whispered, his voice thick with awe.

 

“Congratulations.” Dr. Jody announced with a grin. “You are definitely pregnant!”

Dean squealed with delight and launched himself from his seat on the exam table into the arms of his Alpha. Sam gathered him close as he returned Jody’s grin.

“And Dean is okay?” Sam, ever the worrier, had to be sure.

“I’m pleased to say, there are no injuries beyond the to be expected bruises and fatigue of a typical successful estrus. Few days rest is all he, you both need.”

“Thanks, Jody. For everything.”

“Just doing my job.” She demurred. “Speaking of which, I must inform you that I can no longer act as Dean’s doctor. You need an Ob/Gyn now. I can give you a few names to check out. See if they’re accepting new patients. Sorry to say they don’t accept referrals from Vets.” She shrugged, knowing that they were treading unusual ground. “It might be advisable to skip over Dean’s litters in his medical history.” It went without saying that Omegas that bred with animals were not highly regarded by society, despite the mitigating circumstances.

“Yeah.” Sam took to heart her recommendation. “And we need to talk to Gabe. He said he would have the paperwork all ready to change Dean’s legal status. I want, we want that done as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end this story here. Sam and Dean are together. They are happy and infanticipating. The future looks bright. Can’t think of a better place to leave our guys.


End file.
